1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for inspecting the operation of an ignition system for vehicles, in which upon application of a high voltage to an ignition plug, a Hall sensor detects the waveform of a high voltage generated from the ignition plug so that the high voltage can be compared with a reference voltage having a predetermined waveform. Then, a user confirms an output result, and based upon the operation of the ignition system, readily determines the time point to replace an aged part.
2. Background of the Related Art
An Electronic Control Unit (Hereinafter, referred to as ‘ECU’) performs control based upon conditions of an engine by receiving inputs from a variety of sensors and switches. After a vehicle has been run successively, gasoline mileage drops and the quantity of exhaust gas increases unlike a new vehicle. Such a problem is caused by mechanical abrasion of an engine as well as poor maintenance of various units. Among them, the ignition system is most frequently troubled and most important. Therefore, the ignition system needs periodical inspection and maintenance after a predetermined time period. However, a test system is also required to perform correct inspection.
A conventional test system includes a tester for examining only a gap of the ignition plug, in which a unit for generating a high voltage of at least a predetermined value is installed. While the engine is not operated after assembly of the ignition plug, the conventional test system examines only the gap of the ignition plug based upon characteristics that the internal resistance is varied according to the gap of the ignition plug. However, such a conventional technology can inspect only the ignition plug and thus cannot inspect an overall ignition system.
Further, there is also a conventional tester capable of examining the performance of an ignition coil to inspect the insulating ability of the ignition coil. However, this tester can examine a single performance only and thus there is a limitation against inspection to the overall ignition system.
As another example of the prior art, there is a test system for measuring ignition energy which functions to generate forced ignition and thus can be inspected even if a vehicle is stopped. In inspection of ignition energy, this test system can determine the intensity of a second high voltage flowing through the ignition plug based upon the intensity of a voltage applied to both ends. However, in this conventional test system, the engine is stopped before an inspection device is placed between the ignition plug and a cable and then started again to inspect ignition energy, thereby complicating usage and prolonging associated inspection time. Therefore, this test system is used only in a laboratory without being applied at site.
Although various types of test systems have been made to inspect the ignition system as described above, they are complicated and expensive to be applied at site and thus rarely used at site. Therefore, the ignition system is inspected and repaired based upon feeling of mechanics. However, since mechanics show a variety of qualities and abilities, a mechanic of little experience can make erroneous judgment during inspection, which leads to poor confidence of customers and sometimes even misunderstanding.